Die if you wanna die!
by vongola ai
Summary: Ketika nyawa bagi seseorang tak lagi berharga. Berpikir bahwa dirinya hina dan tak pantas ada di dunia. A gift fiction for Ero Dojo.


**Gift fic for Ero Dojo. **

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Nb: _ITALIC_ = inner

* * *

**-Die! If you wanna die!-**

**by: vongola ai  
**

* * *

**Senja hari yang mendung di salah satu jembatan**

Seorang anak lelaki termenung di tepi jembatan. Posenya merapat pada salah satu sisi beton pembatas. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di atas beton tadi guna menumpu kepalanya yang tertunduk lemas ke arah sungai di bawahnya.

Penampilan pemuda itu cukup 'menarik'. Kaos putih kebesaran yang ia pakai terlihat robek di beberapa bagian. Tidak seperti robekan 'tak sengaja' melainkan lebih terkesan 'sengaja'. Celana pendek orangenya hampir tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh besarnya kaos putih pudar nan lusuh itu. Namun, yang paling menarik dari dirinya adalah warna rambut pirang pemuda itu–yang amat mencolok. Dipadu dengan kulit kecoklatannya yang sangat kontras dengan 'sang mentari' yang tak terawat karena tampak seperti tak pernah disisir. Kesan yang didapat –fresh tapi liar.

Dia masih betah dengan 'aktifitas' barunya seolah tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang lain yang melewatinya. Pandangan mata sayu itu seakan tak memiliki arah tujuan dan semangat hidup. Pandangan matanya tak kosong. Hanya saja…

"Hhh…andaikan aku mati sekarang!"

_-flashback-_

Naruto POV

"Eng… Huh? Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kalau begitu pulanglah! Kali ini cukup sampai disini. Aku lumayan puas dengan perlakuanmu semalam dan menjadi lelah karenanya. Kau luar biasa!"

"Hhh."

"Bulan depan, tanggal yang sama, kau harus menyiapkan diri lebih baik lagi. Puaskan aku lebih dari semalam."

"Hah? Bukankah hutangku sudah lunas?!"

"Apa? Lunas kau bilang? Yang benar saja! Asal kau tau, semalam itu hanya cukup untuk menutup bunganya saja."

"Bunga katamu!? Heh!! Apa kau mau membuatku cacat?! Sekarang saja aku tak bisa berjalan normal!" bentakku seraya memandang nanar bagian bawah tubuhku yang mendapat perlakuan 'istimewa' semalam.

"Hahahaha!" tawanya bengis, "Salah sendiri berhutang! Sejak awal sudah kukatakan, bila tak bisa bayar, bayar dengan tubuhmu!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tetap nekat memberi pinjaman jika sejak awal sudah bisa menebaknya?! Brengsek kau!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku bisa membuatmu diam secara paksa, bahkan tak bisa bicara selamanya! Apa kau mau itu, hah!" balasnya sengit. Lalu tangannya terjulur untuk meraih daguku, "Huh–kali ini kumaafkan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagimu sehingga kau belum tau siapa yang sekarang tengah mengendalikan permainan. Dan lagi, sikapmu yang liar ini membuatku bertambah semangat!" ia menjilat lidahnya sendiri yang membuatku ingin muntah tepat di muka busuknya ini. Namun, sesaat aku baru menyadari maksud dari ucapannya ketika tak sengaja mataku menangkap pemandangan yang tertampang jelas di bagian bawah tubuh pria brengsek ini. Suatu bagian yang menonjol. _Gawat!_

"Hei, bukankah kau bilang sudah cukup! Tak ada babak ke-2 kan?" tanyaku cemas.

"Hm? Tak ada? Kapan aku bilang begitu? Sepertinya dugaanmu salah."

Aku menelan ludah. Tanganku mendadak gemetar dan tubuhku tiba-tiba kaku tak dapat bergerak. _Sialan!_ pikirku panik ketika menyadari posisi kami semakin lama semakin dekat. Tentu saja, bukan aku yang mendekatkan diri. Sosok itu. Sosok iblis di jasad manusia busuk itulah yang semakin bergerak mendekat.

"Umm.." bibirku terpaksa beradu dengan bibir penuh ulat ini. Bibir busuk yang semakin lama semakin mendesakku untuk membuka mulut.

Lidah busuknya berhasil menjelajah karena mulutku pasrah oleh dorongan lidah panjangnya yang membuatnya mendapat kesempatan–entah yang keberapa kali–untuk mengeksplor mulutku. Lebih dan lebih dalam lagi penjelajahan tanpa ijin ini.

Lidah kami bertautan dan aku tau, siapa yang menang. Aku hanya bisa menahan rasa jijik yang timbul sedari tadi. Lidahnya seakan menempel dengan lidahku.

_Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia jelajahi? Apa yang ia inginkan dari mulutku?_

Berulang kali lidahnya menyapu bersih semua bagian termasuk gigi dan langit-langit mulutku. Padahal itu daerah sensitif yang amat menggangguku. Dan aku pun berusaha menahan erangan yang memang tak pantas didengar olehnya. Bisa-bisa dia besar kepala dan menganggap aku takluk padanya. _Cih, enak saja!_

Kedua mata safirku perlahan membuka. Tampaklah wajah sang iblis kelaparan yang sangat menikmati penjelajahan busuk ini.

Akan tetapi, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna kini telah menjadi sekutunya bahkan budak nafsunya karena suara yang sedari tadi mati-matian kutahan, berhasil menyeruak keluar saat rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menyerang sekitar bibir bagian bawahku.

_Apa yang terjadi?_ pikirku kesal. Sesaat kemudian, kusadari gigi busuknya telah sengaja menggigit bibir malangku. _Apa sih maunya!_ berontakku dalam hati.

#

Akhirnya adegan panas nan menjijikkan serta memuakkan berdurasi 15menit selesai sudah. Aku memandangnya dengan rasa jijik yang masih membekas di bibir. Salah satu punggung tanganku sibuk mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirku secara perlahan.

"Bangsat kau!!" bentakku tak tertahankan.

Reaksinya hanyalah tawa bengis yang seperti biasa mencuat dari mulut ularnya. _Dia pikir lucu, hah!_

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, brengsek!"

"Ti-tidak…" ucapnya terbata karena masih tergelak, "Hanya saja, rasamu sangat manis, Naruto. Berbeda dengan yang lain. Lebih manis dari wanita!"

_Dasar gay bajingan! Mana pernah kau melakukan ini dengan wanita! Yang pernah kau tiduri hanyalah gigolo-gigolo bodoh yang gelap mata karena di mata mereka, uanglah segala-galanya hingga mereka mau melayani salah satu setan bejat di dunia seperti pria bodoh ini. Mungkin, aku juga sama dengan mereka. Meski terdapat hal yang membedakan diriku dengan mereka, yaitu motif. Motif dibalik adegan mesum tak lazim yang seharusnya memiliki alasan jelas. Dan alasan itu bukan **uang**! Pria malang sepertiku sesungguhnya tak akan mau melakukan 'ini' bila ingin cepat kaya. Tapi_–_aku hanya pria **malang**! Pria yang terperosok dalam jurang kenistaan gelap dan sesat. Jauh dari kedamaian dan kenyamanan!_

Sayang, semua teriakan itu hanya terlontar dalam batinku. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki akal sehat hingga memilih untuk diam daripada ditemukan mati termutilasi sebagai bekas bahan uji cobanya. Lebih parah lagi–mayatku sudah busuk duluan karena ia terus menyerang bagian yang seharusnya tak terjamah oleh kebejatan nafsu iblis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa diam begitu? Kau masih teringat tentang semalam?" desisnya seperti ular–membuyarkan lamunanku. Ya, kenyataannya ia memang ular. Ular tua namun masih memiliki sisa-sisa bisa mematikan.

"Huh–yang benar saja. Aku pergi! Urusan kita sudah selesai!"

"Sementara–dan akan selesai bila kau melunasinya!" potongnya kasar.

"Cih!" aku hanya mengumpat pelan yang ternyata menimbulkan 'gerakan tiba-tiba' darinya. Tangan keriput pucatnya yang tadi tampak anteng kini sudah beralih ke bagian atas tubuhku. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik 'bagian itu' dan memelintirnya hingga membuatku berteriak kesakitan. Kudorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat agar menjauh dariku. Dan ternyata–berhasil!

Ia terjerembab jatuh ke lantai sementara punggungnya dengan mulus mengenai pinggiran meja yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang. Sepertinya kali ini riwayatku bisa selamat.

Aku bergegas mengambil baju serta celanaku yang teronggok di lantai tak jauh darinya. Kemudian–setelah secara kilat memakainya–tanpa membuang waktu–kujejalkan kakiku pada pintu yang tertutup hingga memberiku jalan untuk keluar. Sesekali aku meringis pelan kala rasa sakit itu timbul tiap kugerakkan kaki.

Terdengar suara si setan di belakang yang kutebak jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Terpaksa–kuenyahkan rasa nyeri itu dan berlari menjauhi persinggahan terkutuk ini. Begitu sampai di pintu keluar pun aku tetap berlari hingga menemukan tempat yang kuanggap benar-benar jauh dari jangkauannya. Kuharap, kali ini saja, yang dinamakan Tuhan muncul untuk memberiku secercah harapan.

_-End of flashback-_

Normal POV

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas peristiwa yang ia alami dua hari lalu. Peristiwa yang tak ingin ia kenang, tapi malah selalu muncul tiap kali ia termenung sendirian seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Naruto untuk sengaja mengasingkan diri.

Tepat setelah keberhasilannya melakukan pelarian dari Orochimaru–seorang gay tua yang bersembunyi di balik topeng renternir–ia bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk sekedar mendapat kehangatan keluarga setelah harga dirinya tercabik-cabik. Sayang, harapannya pupus seketika saat melihat ibunya tersungkur di depan rumah mereka dengan posisi bersujud pada seorang lelaki tinggi tegap berpakaian hitam-hitam, dengan kedua tangan terulur untuk meraih kaki lelaki tersebut dan berimbas tendangan pada perempuan yang sebenarnya bukan ibu kandung Naruto itu. Perempuan itu jatuh terpelanting. Namun, ia tetap 'ngeyel' dengan kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Hati Naruto miris melihatnya. Tak menyangka harga diri seorang Karin hanya berbuah tendangan bertubi-tubi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan memar. Naruto tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat tinggalnya dan apa yang diperintahkan Orochimaru pada anak buahnya hingga kelakuan ibu angkatnya menjadi amat hina. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke sana dan bergegas menjauh sebelum lelaki itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Begitulah hingga ia sampai di sini. Di sebuah desa yang jauh dari kota kelahirannya–Otogakure. Berbekal jalan kaki semalaman tak membuatnya menyerah dan hilang akal. Ia tetap sehat meski sudah dua hari tidak makan dan hanya meminum air sungai yang ia temui di sepanjang perjalanan. Memang, sesekali Naruto memetik buah yang terdapat di beberapa pohon liar yang ia temui. Namun, tetap saja itu tidak memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya selama berkelana. Betapa beruntungnya dia karena masih hidup hingga sekarang–bukannya mati mengenaskan karena tercabik binatang buas yang sering berkeliaran di waktu malam di dekat hutan yang menjadi tempat singgah Naruto, maupun mati konyol karena faktor kelaparan. Dia tidak senang karena saat ini masih bisa hidup. Tidak juga sedih karena Dewa Kematian tidak segera mencabut nyawanya. Tiba-tiba Naruto dikejutkan oleh suara cempreng yang mengusik kesendiriannya.

Naruto mencari asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari bocah berusia sekitar 10 tahunan. Bocah itu juga sedang mengamati Naruto lekat-lekat. Sepeda mungilnya disandarkan pada tepian jembatan tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia berjalan ke arah pemuda pirang yang kembali menatap aliran sungai.

"Hei," sapanya.

"Hei," Naruto membalas tanpa berbalik menatap sang bocah.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…" Naruto hanya membisu.

"Hei? Niichan bilang bila sedang ditanya orang lain, kau harus menjawabnya. Itu yang dinamakan sopan santun."

"Aku tak mengenal niichan-mu," jawabnya datar. Kepalanya malah sibuk melongok ke bawah sana mengamati seberapa jauh jarak antara jembatan dengan sungai.

"Iya! Aku malah heran bila niichan mengenalmu," kini Naruto berbalik memandangnya. Pandangan datar tanpa bias heran maupun tanya akan kalimat tadi yang membuat bocah itu tak nyaman. "Jangan memandangku begitu," ucapnya disertai munculnya semburat merah pada pipi chubby-nya.

"Dasar bocah."

"Heh! Apa kau bilang! Begini-begini umurku sudah 10 tahun tau!" balasnya sengit.

"Nah, itu yang dinamakan bocah," balas Naruto. Ia yang tadinya tak tertarik dengan bocah berambut model pantat ayam berwarna hitam, sehitam warna matanya yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya itu, mendadak tertawa saat melihat perubahan ekspresi sang bocah.

"Heh! Apa yang kau tertawakan, dobe!"

Tawa Naruto hilang berganti dengan tatapan sinis. 'Bocah ini punya nyali juga rupanya. Berani melawan pemuda 16 tahun yang belum dikenalnya.' Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ogah-ogahan ke arah bocah stoik yang tetap berdiri tak bergeming. Naruto sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang bocah. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga bocah itu. "Hei," bisiknya, "Apa niichan-mu tak pernah mengatakan kalau berbicara dengan orang asing merupakan tindakan yang berbahaya?"

"B-ber-bahaya? Kenapa?" sang bocah membalas dengan terbata-bata karena gugup dengan intensitas kedekatan mereka.

"Karena–aku–orang asing itu, bisa melakukan hal-hal buruk padamu." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya tak mengindahkan ekspresi terkejut si bocah dan menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman ringan. Ciuman berdurasi 10 detik yang membuat wajah pucat bocah itu menjadi semerah tomat.

Tanpa bisa berkata-kata, bocah itu menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu punggung tangannya yang gemetaran. Naruto menyeringai kecil dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya tadi. 'Dasar bocah! Begitu saja sudah salah tingkah. `Gimana kalau jatuh ke tangan tua bangka sialan itu? Pasti sudah habis. Apalagi setauku bocah seperti itulah yang diinginkan setan keparat itu. Bukan aku. Beruntunglah, bocah. Kau tak bernasib sesial diriku. Kau memiliki masa depan cerah. Atau paling tidak, kau memiliki orang yang kau sebut niichan. Pasti niichan itu sangat menyayangimu dan tak akan menyerahkanmu ke iblis busuk seperti Orochimaru. Bahkan membuat keberadaanmu tak terdeteksi oleh tatapan liar dari predator-predator bermuka vegetarian yang semakin lama semakin bertambah jumlahnya di muka bumi ini.'

Naruto mengamati langit yang semakin lama semakin bertambah kelam.

'Hhh… kenapa juga Kau tak kunjung datang? Mereka bilang, Kau akan datang bila umatMu dalam kesulitan? Oh–aku ingat. Aku bukan umatMu `kan? Dan tak akan pernah menjadi umatMu karena Kau sudah mencoret daftar namaku dari Surga yang Kau janjikan pada umat taat agamaMu selama ini. Aku yang hina ini, tak akan mungkin bisa masuk dalam kategori orang-orang beruntung yang bisa menemaniMu di kehidupan setelah arwahku Kau cabut. Lalu kemana nantinya arwahku setelah mati?'

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus-menerus berkeliaran. 'Aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa ada di dunia ini. Kenapa aku terlahirkan di dunia ini. Apa keberadaanku memang tercipta sebagai budak pemuas nafsu iblis?'

"Hei kau!" bentak suara itu. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati si bocah yang ternyata masih berada di sana. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat tatapan bocah itu yang tadinya ketakutan dan gemetaran, kini sudah berganti dengan tatapan penuh keberanian. 'Secepat itukah ia mengumpulkan keberanian? Andai aku bisa sepertinya saat itu. Pasti peristiwa ini tak akan terjadi. Hhhh… tapi, kenapa juga harus menyesalinya? Toh, tak akan ada yang berubah jika aku menjadi sepertinya. Peristiwa itu pasti tetap terjadi. Mungkin lebih parah karena si ular itu menyukai hal-hal berani seperti yang dilakukan bocah ini padanya. Dan, hei–kenapa aku memikirkan manusia ular itu terus!' "Sialan!" umpat Naruto kesal.

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar dobe! Kau juga mengumpat pada orang yang sama sekali belum kau kenal!"

Naruto hanya diam. Kemudian berbalik dan memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya lagi.

"Hei–siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan `kan?"

Naruto menghela nafas, angin senja begitu menusuk kulitnya. Ia sampai bergidik merasakan angin melewati tengkuknya.

"Heh! Kenapa diam saja! Kau `kan yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku! Tidak meminta maaf dan sekarang malah mengacuhkanku!! Hei!!!" bocah itu naik pitam dan berlari ke arah Naruto untuk memukulnya. Namun tak jadi saat melihat sorot mata Naruto yang kini berada di hadapannya. Sorot mata yang tepat mengenai mata bocah itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Tatapan mati seperti itu hanya untuk orang-orang tak berguna, dobe! Dan kau–orang yang sudah memiliki keberanian mencium seorang Uchiha, tidak sepatutnya menjadi golongan mereka," tegasnya sesuai tatapannya pada Naruto.

Naruto tetap membisu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Dia memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan. Kembali membuka matanya menatap bocah di hadapannya.

"Aku Naruto. Tidak ada marga yang melekat pada namaku karena aku memang tak memiliki keluarga. Aku seorang pendosa yang berhasil kabur dari nerakaNya di dasar sana. Dan aku tak memiliki urusan apapun dengan bocah sepertimu. Bocah malang yang berulang kali telah menyebutkan bahwa ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya dari seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya. Bocah yang tidak sepatutnya berada di sini karena niichan-nya pasti akan kebingungan mendapati otouto kesayangannya menghilang dengan membawa sepeda bututnya."

"Enak saja! Itu bukan sepeda butut! Bannya bocor terantuk paku sewaktu aku mengayuhnya ketika hendak pulang ke rumah. Dan aku bukan 'bocah' seperti yang kau bilang! Aku punya nama! Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang akan menyelamatkan pendosa malang sepertimu agar tidak terjerumus lagi ke dalam panasnya api neraka."

Naruto mendengus, "Bisa apa kau, bocah! Ban bocor saja cuma bisa kau tuntun seperti itu. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan agar sang pendosa ini tak kembali ke dalam neraka `hah!"

Sasuke ikut mendengus mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung mau berbuat apa untuk menolong pemuda berambut pirang ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin Naruto bernasib sama seperti sepupunya, Uchiha Obito, yang meninggal sebelum saatnya.

"Aku mengerti, aku hanya bocah bagimu atau apalah, anggapanmu tentang aku. Dan satu yang perlu kau ingat, aku ti-da-k pe-du-li! Pokoknya aku tidak peduli!!!" teriak Sasuke sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto memandangnya heran sekaligus sebal. "Kenapa kau begitu cerewet sih! Dasar teme!" Setelah berkata seperti itu ia beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu sendirian. Langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu sisi jembatan yang sama seperti tempatnya tadi, tapi sedikit lebih jauh ke barat. Dengan ancang-ancang satu lompatan, dia telah berada di atas baton pembatas. Sasuke terbelalak dibuatnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau! Berhenti di sana! Jangan biarkan kesadaranmu diambil oleh setan!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Daripada mendengar ocehanmu, lebih baik aku tidur," katanya santai seolah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diperbuatnya saat ini.

"Usurantonkachi! Jika kau berbuat seperti itu, rohmu tidak akan diterima di surga! Bahkan rohmu akan gentayangan hingga kau bisa menebus dosamu!" teriakan Sasuke dan aksi nekat Naruto pun perlahan menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Apa itu yang dikatakan niichan-mu? Apa kau selalu mendengar ocehannya? Ceramah seorang kakak pada adiknya?" kalimat itu meluncur tanpa ada penekanan apapun. Sangat datar dan terdengar santai tanpa emosi.

Sasuke malah terpancing emosi, "Kenapa menghina niichan! Baiklah! Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan! Mati saja kalau kau mau mati! Aku tak peduli!!!" teriakan itu membuat semua orang yang 'menonton' mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sasuke.

Naruto pun ikut menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum tulus, pertama kalinya dia tersenyum seperti itu. "Ya–kau tenang saja. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti mati. Dan, hei– daripada termangu dengan muka bodoh seperti itu lebih baik kau pulang dan kabarkan pada kakakmu jika ada salah seorang pendosa yang gagal kau selamatkan." Setelahnya dia berbalik pada posisi semula.

Sasuke hanya kaku di tempat. Tak mengatakan ocehannya lagi. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan nafasnya tercekat–tak mengira Naruto akan melakukan hal sesuai perintahnya. Lalu, seketika itu juga dia berteriak memanggil nama pemuda yang meloncat turun jauh di bawahnya. Disusul teriakan histeris penonton tak diundang akan kenekatan remaja itu. Para penonton itu hanya mengamati sosok Naruto yang menghilang di bawah tenangnya aliran sungai. Sasuke sendiri sudah berlari mengejar turun–mencari jalan di ujung jembatan–mencari sosok pemuda yang merebut ciuman pertamanya serta hatinya untuk yang pertama kali. Berharap raga itu tidak hilang begitu saja dan tersedot hingga ke dasar neraka.

**-fin- **

* * *

Sad end? Happy end? Or Gaje end? Saya rasa reader pada milih pilihan yang ketiga deh! XD Ga tau lah! Saya bingung bikin fiction ini tapi, sayang kalau `ga dipublish! *dijitak*

Mohon bantuannya para sensei di Ero Dojo. Bantu saya dalam membuat fiction nista. Saya rasa, fiction ini belum terlalu nista dan belum pantas untuk masuk M rated. Yah...mohon kritiknya. So, RnR please! *dilempar sepatu*

Okok! Saya menghilang dulu! Bye-bye! X3


End file.
